


carnations & hyacinths

by grayg



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayg/pseuds/grayg
Summary: a hospital-bound adam lets himself daydream for awhile.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	carnations & hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for wayhaven week! 7/16/2020 prompt - daydream/nightmare

there’s something about wayhaven. 

maybe it’s the air that’s fresher than the big city, the art-deco feel of the place, or the small town detective that knows all the good hidden spots to have a picnic. 

he sits with her on an old gingham blanket, their hips touching and their elbows propped. the open field before them feels more like a meadow, adorned with carnations and hyacinths that face the sun. they’re not local to wayhaven, no, but it’s his lazy afternoon to imagine however he wants. 

“you know,” she says, “mom—rebecca—used to bring me to this spot all the time. it’s how i know about it.” 

he pictures it. he likes to think of a time where she didn’t know about the supernatural world — it’s easier on his mind — but it’s difficult to have a daydream in a daydream. either way, she manages to bring him out of his loud thoughts with a yawn and a stretch. 

“it’s like you’re not even here.” she murmurs.

“what’s that supposed to mean?” he looks elsewhere, making it look like he wasn’t looking at her. 

“i’m talking to you, and you’re not even listening!” she smiles. “i bet you’ve got work on the mind, or something.”

“no, no,” he chuckles. “i’m here.” 

she’s right, though. he hadn’t even answered her comment, too lost in his thoughts and the comfortable silence of their afternoon outing. he reaches out his hand to cup her face, thumb rolling over her cheekbone. 

their little moment lingers, with neither of them speaking, before she gently pulls away and pulls herself up. “let’s eat, yeah?” 

the woven picnic basket sits at their feet, packed with delicacies from haleys. she unwraps a pastry from it’s parchment paper, splits it in half, and hands him the bigger piece. she laughs at the sight of him, all stoic, trying to eat without getting powdered sugar over him and puff pastry flakes on his face. and he smiles at the simplicity of a lazy afternoon, in the wayhaven heat, with her. 

together they sit, under the canopy of a low-hanging tree, away from their responsibilities for now. he’s got his eyes on the cloudless sky above them, and she’s watching him look upwards, waiting for an opportunity to kiss him. when suddenly, the warmth of the afternoon is gone. 

his hospital monitor rings out noise, bringing him out of his musing. he let his mind run on free will too long again, lost in another silly daydream. he sighs, shakes his head, and reprimands himself mentally. chiding himself for thinking of an unobtainable reality. 

he thinks to himself about how he’s got to stop this. thinking of these scenarios in his head…feeling a certain way he hasn’t felt in a long, long time. better yet, feelings he’s never felt in nine centuries that scare him like a mortal newly turned scared by everything. 

he sinks back into his stiff cot the best he can, eyes closing to rest further and push away any more intrusive daydreams…

but the only intrusive thing is the subject of his daydreams stepping into his hospital room.


End file.
